A technique in which an adjacent lane on a rear side of a subject vehicle is imaged by a camera, and driving support information such as a guide line functioning as an indication of whether a lane change is enabled is superimposed on an image acquired by imaging for display has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The inventors of the present application have found the following regarding a driving support apparatus.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the guide line functioning as the indication of whether the lane change is enabled is displayed on the basis of one closest following vehicle that travels in an adjacent lane on the rear side of the subject vehicle. According to the technique, since only the guide line corresponding to the closest following vehicle is displayed, when a driver has given up a lane change in front of the closest following vehicle, the indication for determining whether the lane change is enabled after that following vehicle may not be given to the driver in advance. Therefore, after the subject vehicle is overtaken by the closest following vehicle, the driver may have to determine whether the lane change is enabled with reference to the guide line corresponding to a subsequent closest following vehicle.